Team Trait
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sakura and Tenten having been searching for them forever and they finally come across them and team trait. Sas/Saku, Ten/Neji. later chapters may get ugly
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since 'they' left. She looked out the window

hoping that 'he' would come back to her. But there was not a chance that

he would come back to her if so she went looking for him.

She had been chasing after his 'prey' for months and there still no

luck on seeing him. She was becoming more and more depressed with each

passing day.

She was torn out of her thoughts by a lite knock on her door. She sat

up and dressed in her ANBU uniform. As soon as she was dressed she

walked out the door, walking across the hall to another door.

"Come on, its time to go" She said with not a single emotion in her

voice. She walked back to the door of which she came out of and grabbed

her pack. She looked at the clock that was right above the door.

'4:00 am...Perfect' She thought. A creek noise came from behind her to

show a girl with brown hair in her ANBU uniform.

"Ready to go, Sakura?" The brown haired girl asked. "Lets just get

this over with so we can head back home, Tenten" Sakura said as she

walked passed the said girl and headed out the door.

"Don't worry we will find them soon." Tenten said as she showed a

fake smile. "Tenten, don't even try to reasure me with a fake smile."

Sakura said as she kept walking.

'Sakura does it hurt that bad to know he is gone.' Tenten thought as

she followed Sakura out the door.

2 WEEKS LATER

They found no clues, no hints, or leads at all while they

searched for the two people. Sakura and Tenten had just stopped and was

about to set up camp when a giant explosion was heard from about five

miles away in a clearing.

They looked at each other, nodded and took off in the direction of

the bomb. As they came to the clearing they noticed a fight had started

between what seemed the Akasuski and five other men.

The girls did not want to get in it but the people they were tracking

where in the Akasuski so they decided to jump in.

TENTENS POV

She had jumped in and started to fight kisame along side a man who had

long brown hair. "Tenten what are you doing here. Leave now" The unknown

man said as he punched Kisame in the arm. 'Who does this guy think he is

to boss me around'

Tenten turned to glare at the man but soon had her breathe caught in

her throat. "Yeah what do you want. I thought I told you to leave" Neji

said as he did a rotation. 'Neji at long last I found you...'

SAKURAS POV

Sakura jumped in between a fight Itachi was having. She took her fist

and hit Itachi square in the face. "Sakura what are you doing. This is

might fight so MOVE" a unknown man said as he attacked Itachi.

G "Well pardon me but I have been chasing this guy for months to make

him pay for what he did to me." Sakura said as she turned to glare at

the guy. When she finally saw the guy though all thoughts vanished.

...Sasuke?...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Tenten and Neji have been battling Kisame for hours and it was now nose to nose, battling. Neji with his Byakugan out swung a chakra filled kick towards Kisame's head but missed and was thrown back. _

_Neji tried to get up but found himself being held down by Kisame's shadow clone. He looked up to see Tenten running towards the real Kisame. _

_Neji saw Kisame do some hand signs and automatically knew what he was doing. 'That's a rat sign; He is going to do a suicide jutsu!' "Ten ten!" Neji yelled as he saw a big wave of water comedown on top of her._

_He ran to save her from the impact but it was already too late. She was forced into a tree. Blood started to come out of her head and back as her slide down the tree._

_Neji jumped and caught her in a bridal style catch. He looked over her body to search for any wounds and see if she was still alive. He stood up and began running to find the one person that could help him._

………………………………_..._

_Sasuke and Sakura have been fighting Itachi for awhile now and were beginning to tire out. Sasuke threw a giant fire ball straight at Itachi. _

_Itachi jumped out of the way of the fireball and ran towards Sakura. Sakura noticed Itachi and began to do some hand signs._

_Itachi jumped in front of her when she opened her hands and placed them on his chest. A black flame started to rap itself around Itachis chest and began to absorb into his skin._

_Itachi grabbed a hold of Sakura's neck and closed his eyes._

_Sasuke watched in awe as he watched it all play out before him. "Seems I will die in about five minutes. Well if I die, your going to have to come with me." Itachi said as he opened his eyes to show black eyes with a red dot in the middle. _

"_Sakura close your eyes! It's the Soyamugan!" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards Sakura and Itachi. But it was too late, Sakura was pulled into the Soyamugan and her body fell to the floor. _

_Sasuke ran over and pulled the now shaking, bloody Sakura into his chest. Bruises and Scars began to form on her body. Itachis body fell lifeless to the floor and Sakura stopped shaking. _

_Sasuke tilted Sakura's head to meet her eyes. Her eyes were a normal green but had a gray mist over them. 'She is blind' Sasuke thought._

_He picked up the limp Sakura and went to meet Neji. He found Neji a few miles away with a bloody Tenten. They both started for camp._

_At camp_

_It was silent in the camp as Sasuke and Neji tried to stay calm under all the pressure. Both working hard on trying to heal both girls. _

_Neji was doing some progress but the wound to Tentens head would not heal fast enough and Neji was at the last of his chakra._

_Fed up with the wound he quickly wrapped it and put a cold pack on her forehead. _

_He slowly got up and walked sadly to the little creak at the edge of the camp. _

_As he began to wash his face he heard an ear piercing scream. He ran up to the camp to see Tenten grabbing at her head._

_Neji ran to her and tried to calm her down but she kept shaking. She finally stopped shaking five minutes later. _

_Neji looked down as her still face as tears fell down his cheeks. He was scared, scared of losing her again. He felt her chest rise slower and slower._

_She was dieing, he knew that by her rasp breathes and slow heart beat. She was dieing and there was nothing that he could do. _

_He looked up at the sky and could feel his eyes slowly begin to close. Last thing he remembered was a pair of hands pulling Tentens body away._

_Sasuke begins to pump more and more chakra into Sakura's wounds. He slowly wipes the sweat off his forehead and stands up._

_He looks around the campsite to see Neji busy healing Tenten. He sees a sadden scowl on Nejis face as his chakra begins to deplete. _

_He looks down at Sakura's scrunched up face. She was in pain and he didn't know how he could fix it. He was slowly running out of chakra and her wounds were worsening. _

_He bent down to feel for Sakura's heart pulse. Her heart rate was slowly decreasing and her face was becoming paler._

_He would use more healing jutsu but that would take up to much of his chakra that he need for everyone else._

_He grabbed for the medic bag Sakura carried on her but stopped when he heard an ear piercing scream. _

_He turned around to see Neji huddling over Tenten. Suddenly Neji began to fall and Sasuke ran to grab Tenten from his arms._

_He pulled Tenten from Nejis arms and gently draped Nejis body over his shoulder as he placed Tentens body under his arm._

_He placed them both next to Sakura's body and watched over them._

'_Neji is down with no chakra left, Tenten is down with a concussion, Sakura is down with wounds and blindness and Sasuke has no Chakra left. This is a good opportunity to strike.' Someone thought as he jumped down from the trees._


	3. Chapter 3

The figure walked behind Sasuke with a katana in his hand, ready to strick when ready. A smile played his lips as he did a few hand signs with his left hand, watching Sasuke drop to the ground. He knocked the boy to the side with his foot as he starred down on Sakura and Tenten. "It seems I have finally catched you too." He said as he waved his hand in the air. Suddenly there were 5 ninjas surrounding the falling shinobi's.

"Take the girls back to the lair in the upper dungeon cells." 2 ninjas nodded as they picked up the two girls by there waists and took off. "Take these boys to the lower dungeons and make sure they don't cause trouble." He said as he started to walk away. He turned to the last ninja and smiled, "And you retrieve the bodies of Itachi and Kisame." The ninja vanished and all that was left in the clearing was Kabuto smiling.

"Orochimaru's plan will be successful."

He said to himself as he to vanished.

...

Sakura awoke to a massive headache and a snoring Tenten beside her. Her ninja insticts kicked in as she noticed she was locked in a small cell and had chakra draining cuffs behind her back. She pulled at the cuffs but it was no use, her low gasps proved it was weakening her. Tenten groaned and sat up as well, her eyes flashed in fear before turning into pure hatred.

"Sakura. Where are we?" She said sternly as she looked for a exit. I shook my head and kept glaring at the metal bars. "Well look who is awake." The voice appeared with a hint of smirk playing on his lips. "Hn" Another voice appears as the once empty space behind the bars is occupied. Nrioki had a seductive smile as he looked up at Kabuto. Kabuto's face was emotionless as he looked down at Sakura. She glared up at him and smirked. "your just like your Orochimaru, except. He wouldn't have givien himself up for anyone!" Sakura yelled with a smirk lingering her petite face. Kabuto made on hand motion and the cell door suddenly flinged open and he was ontop of her with a kunia pointed at her neck.

"Be a big hostage...And scream." He said as he pressed his knee into her stomach. She bit her lip to stop the scream but it was no use. She let out a ear peircing scream that caused Tenten to yell for him to stop. Nrioki jumped ontop of her and reached for his sword behind his back. "Don't try it. I wouldn't want to hurt you little one...our would I?" A smirk played his lips as he pressed his hand on her neck. Sakura heard Tenten scream but she couldn't do anything, Kabuto's knee was still on her stomach and the kunia was on her neck.

She glared up at him, she would not sit hear and be tortured. Pain was something she could handle, and Kabuto knew this. "It should be expected from the hokage's apprentice that such small torture would not break your spirit." He said as he was just inches away from her ear. "I can make this much worse for you...Unless you give up and do as I say." He whispered in her ear in the creepiest voice he could muster. She shivered but kept storng. "There is nothing you could do that would ever break me into following you." She spat at him as she struggled under his grip.

He just sighed and moved his other hand to the side of her face. "You will regret you choice, young one." Next thing she knew Tenten was screaming and blood was spilling onto the floor. She knew tenten could with stand pain but what scared her was that it was coming from between her legs.

Tenten gasped as she felt Nrioki's once silent self slowly move his hand down her body and then she felt it. His hand entered inside her and begin to move around. Her eyes watered as she screamed. He was violating her in the one way she couldn't take. She could her Sakura's pleas for him to stop but it didn't seem to work. She looked at Sakura for help but Sakura was figting her own battle.

Sakura had to decide if she would listen to Kabuto or watch Tenten suffer. Kabuto was glaring down at her and when he noticed her lack of reaction he only sighed. "I guess I have no choice. This will only add fuel to the fire." He said as took his hand and entered inside of Sakura. Her eyes went wide as she screamed for him to stop.

His hand was rough and the feel of him inside her was filthy. Tenten pleaded for Nrioki to stop him but he did not listen, both were in a trance to prove a point and they were doing it. After what seemed like a enternity they finally did stop. They pulled there bloody hands out of them and looked down at the girls. "You will learn, girl." Kabuto said as he stood up and walked out of the cell.

Nrioki just stared down at Tenten with blood thirty eyes, he didn't want to stop. "Nrioki! You can finish tomorrow! We have other guests to attend too." Kabuto said sternly as he walked away. Nrioki soon followed after he shut the cell door. Sakura looked at Tenten then turned away from her in shame. She had been to weak to protect her teammate and now she was violated.

Sasuke and Neji awoke to faint screams. "Please stop!" A faint scream pleaded. Sasukes trained ears suddenly recognized the voice and tried struggling against the chains. He looked around to notice him and neji were chained to a wall with there chakra almost drained. He didn't know how he got there but the last thing he remebered was collapsing from tiredness. Neji tried using his baykugan but it was no use, with no chakra meant no eyes. He sighed and suddenly perked up at the sound of foot steps.

A rat scampered across the floor as Kabuto and Nrioki stood in the door way. "Hello Uchiha." Kabuto said lightly as he stayed behind the cell door. Sasuke growled and thrashed against the chains. 'If only I can get my hands on him!' He thought to himself as he watched Kabuto open the door. He looked upon Kabuto's smirked face as he put a hand under his chin. The hand was red and the smell of blood covered it. 'Sakura!' "What did you do to her!" He yelled as he tried to jerk away from Kabuto's grasp.

Kabuto just smiled and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's world was spinning and Sasuke was forced to watch Kabuto and Nrioki torture Tenten and.."Sakura..." He whispered as he watched in horror. Sasuke was thrown back into reality, he glared at Kabuto with pure, raw hatred. "It felt quite nice Uchiha. I wonder what it will be like tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door. Sasuke looked at Neji's confused face and looked away. 'Should I tell him...' He thought as he heard a light chuckle down the hall.

Woah intense! anyways I am starting back up on my old stories so i can work on my new ones. I know everyone wants me to make a squel to The missing! so I am working on that. Also i am working on my newiest one, Royalty Life! Well this should be intresting and I wonder how long i can Make this story last. And woah! I can upload stories through my black berry so i should be uploading more often! Review Review! OH and email me or just in a review tell me if anyone wants me to make any more stories like my past ones. Anyways! LOve you all and hope this was good!


End file.
